


Luminous

by Harlow R (harlowrd)



Series: Zutara Month 2012 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlowrd/pseuds/Harlow%20R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Day 2 of Zutara Month 2012 - "Luminous"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luminous

He always leaves her asleep beneath the sun’s first rays, peaceful but alone. She manages.

Every day, he must be back in his own room by the time the servants arrive, lest they be discovered. He manages.

This time, however, her blue eyes watch as he stands before the window. The sun rises to greet him like a friend, his form shielding her face from its glare. Around him, the light’s frame is like a halo, enveloping every dip and crest of the body she knows with her fingers, her tongue, and her heart.

“I’ll be back tonight.”

“I know.”


End file.
